A Different Life or The Life of Harry Archibald
by Two Chicks and Some Fics
Summary: What if Harry grew up differently? What if he grew up with the love of rich parents and a best friend? How would his life been different? In this fic we explore all of these possibilities. Sorry we suck at summaries. Just read it and see if you like it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you reconize it from the books, then we don't own it.

Prologue

There were once two girls. One with curly red hair and sparkling blue eyes, the other with straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. These girls grew up together as best friend as close as sisters. They went to a private all girl school and later Oxford together. Around the same time they both got married.

The brunette's name changed from Audrey Katrina Waldorf to Audrey Katrina Waldorf Granger when she married Edmund Granger. They stayed in Chelsea at his penthouse. In September of 1979, after a year of marriage, Audrey gave birth to Hermione Jane Granger. She did not see her best friend for the next three years.

The red head's name changed from Katherine Aemiliavan der Woodson to Katherine Aemilia Archibald when she married Nathaniel Archibald. They moved to his family manor in Wales. She did not see her best friend for the next three years. After they got married they tried to procreate but soon found out that she could not have children. This brings us to the beginning of our story.

In the fall of 1981, after two years of going to hundreds of orphanages all over the continent, Mr. and Mrs. Archibald stumbled upon a dingy orphanage. They were looking for a child that could pass as one of their own. They didn't need people to know that one of the most powerful couples in Europe could not have children. So they keep that fact quiet by bribing the doctor that diagnosed Katherine and saying that they were going on an "extended vacation" when they were really searching for a child.

In this dingy little orphanage they found a little baby boy a little over a year old with bright green eyes and curly black hair. "Oh, Nathaniel he looks just like you!"

"Yes but he has your curly hair. May we ask this child's name?"

"His name is Harold James Potter. He was dropped of here a couple of months ago by his aunt and uncle. His parents were killed in an automobile accident. He is nineteen months and in perfect health, except for this unfortunate scar on his forehead." The man replied and at the end of his description he lifted the child's hair off of his forehead to show the couple a strange lightening bolt shaped scar.

After more discussion the couple adopted the child. They moved to Oxford to get a way from their old friends who might ask too many awkward questions. Harold's name was changed to Harrington Nathaniel Archibald. They soon moved to Chelsea and bought a penthouse in the same building as their old friends and were reunited with Audrey and her husband Edmund. Their two children grew up together as close as Audrey and Katherine were as kids. They were enrolled into the best private schools and at the age of eight Harrington's strange scar was surgically removed.

Harry, as his family and close friends called him, and Hermione did almost everything together. Horseback riding at the local country club, homework, and everything else they did with one another. When they first started school Hermione was a know-it-all bookworm and Harry was popular. It wasn't until about third grade that Harry showed Hermione how to hide her bookworm tendencies and start being more outgoing eventually bringing her to popularity. Through the years Hermione grew from being popular by association to being genuinely popular.

This was only one of many differences between the two friends. There has not been a more unalike pair. Harry, though poised, polite, and witty, tended to also be snobbish, arrogant, and a show-off. Hermione, on the other hand, was also poised, polite, witty, and a show-off, but thought all people were equal and was kind to everyone. Despite all of their differences, through the years you could never find friends more devoted to each other.

Thousands of miles away, in the middle of Scotland there was a castle. Deep in the bowels of said castle was and old book. This book was filled with the names of thousands of children all over the U.K. This book sent out letters to those children around there eleventh birthday to invite them to a special school. In this book there was the name **_Harry James Potter_** and no except an old man with a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes noticed as the letters in that name changed and rearranged to form the words **_Harrington Nathaniel Archibald_**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Like Nicole said for our disclaimer last time "If you reconize it from the books, then we don't own it." So with out further delay here is Chapter One.**

Chapter One

A young man with curly black hair, wearing a navy blue blazer, crisp white shirt, maroon tie, with khaki pants and black Italian leather loafers was laying in the back of a limousine with his head on the lap of a young lady wearing a maroon skirt with khaki plaid in it, a white shirt, black pumps, and Gucci sunglasses. As she played with his hair she commented on how she was sad that school was over for the summer.

"Come off it, Hermione. It's summer break, who doesn't like summer break?"

"What is so good about summer?"

"What's not good about it? Well for one we get to spend it with each other and all of our friends. We also can just go see movies, go to the county club, what ever you feel like doing and we can do it or you can even do it with out me but I would hope that you would like to spend the summer with your best friend." Harry told her putting on his best fake puppy dog look.

Hermione laughed, " Of course I want to be hanging out with you Harry, as you said we are best friends and have been for as long as I can remember, it's just that we always spend time together, mostly at our parents parties and the parties that they take us to because we are their heirs and have to keep up appearances. I just feel that even though our lives are so great that we are missing something, a tiny piece of our lives has yet to be realized and I know I said 'we' and 'our' but I feel that the next step in our lives is meant to be together just like everything has been so far."

" I know what you mean Hermione, but it is alright we will be able to accomplish everything we need to together, like we have always said we are friends for life." Harry responded

As the limousine kept on driving to their building Harry and Hermione kept talking about what they would be doing together for the summer holidays when they stopped they both waited until Harry's butler opened the door for them even though they liked doing it themselves they knew that their parents were watching and waiting for them probably with some very important friends and they had to keep up appearances. So as they exited Harry offered his arm to Hermione who took it willingly and they both shared a meaningful look that said they hated doing this just to impress people they hardly knew.

"Harry Dear, it is so good to see you and Hermione don't you look wonderful." Katherine said

"Thank you Mother, you look beautiful as always and that can't be you Mrs. Granger you have yet to age a day since I can remember." Harry responded.

Hermione also added, "Why yes mother you look splendid and Mrs. Archibald you look ravishing, like always."

" Katherine we must tell them what we are going to be doing for the rest of the summer." Audrey began

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face and asked, " Tell us what Mother?"

In a way Harry and Hermione were a little disappointed about their surprise, but they were mostly excited. It broke a tradition of summer vacations that dated back to when they were three. Every summer they would go on vacation to different countries. But this year broke the tradition that Harry and Hermione held dear to their heart.

But also on the plus side the surprise made them feel more responsible and mature. They couldn't wait for the two weeks to go by so they would get to prove themselves to be dependable, mature young adults to their parents.

**Well I hope all of you liked that please feel free to review and we will have the next chapter up soon, I hope.**

**Kate**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry for the update but both of us have been really busy but we are going to be able to update a little quicker now that we both are getting more free time. Please read an review.

Kate**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Two**

Harry and Hermione spent the next couple of weeks preparing for what waited them.

Two weeks from the announcement of their surprise found Harry and Hermione walking coolly through the corridors of the building with a man and woman behind them.

They were both looking at each other trying to hold their smiles down. After all it was it was the first time that their parents ever allowed them to go on vacation with out them and with such a small amount of personnel to watch over them, this was defiantly going to be the best summer.

The plane ride to Paris was uneventful. They had their usual first class seats with flight attendants waiting hand and foot on them.

Once Harry and Hermione arrived in Paris they knew right away that if they really wanted to have fun they would have to ditch their guardians for the most part. They were lucky though because they both love the theatre and since their favorite shows were going to be playing it was not going to be a hard for them, Les Miserables and The Phantom of the Opera. There were also the sites to see even though they had already seen most of them when they were there with their parents two years previously they still loved that they were back there.

"Hermione, wait up. You do know we are going to be here for 3 weeks and tonight is the last showing of Les Miserables we need to get checked in at our hotel and ready but still we have time." Harry Laughed

"I know Harry I just am so excited." Hermione responded

Once they arrived at there hotel and checked in they were not surprised that their parents had booked the penthouse for them since that is what they normally received anyway but they really were not interested in that, what they were truly interested in was getting ready to go to the play it was actually going to be the first time they saw Les Miserables in Paris and actually that went with the Phantom of the Opera in 3 weeks time the night before they would be leaving.

Hermione was trying to figure out what she was going to wear when she heard a knock on her door, she went to open it and there was Harry all dressed up in his tuxedo looking dashing like he normally was when they got dressed up, well minus the tie which like normal was not tied since it was a tradition for her to tie it for him. She however was still in her bathrobe and could not decide what to wear and it was driving her insane since this only ever happened when she was going to see plays or musicals and she could not figure out why that was.

Harry laughed a bit when he saw her then began trying to ease her nerves.

"Hermione you really don't need to be so worked up, you know what I will help you out if you would not mind tying my tie for me like normal. Does that sound like a good plan? "

Hermione responded, "Oh Harry that would really help me out since we only have 45 minutes to get to the theatre and it is a 30 minute walk and you know that I will tie you tie for you that is our tradition."

So it took Harry 3 minutes to find what he thought to be the best dress for the evening, it was a simple black dress with a black sweater to keep her warm during the walk to and from the theatre that night. It took Hermione another 3 minutes to finish getting ready since she had already done her hair in a simple but elegant twist that went down her back.

"Ready to go milady?" Harry asked

Hermione laughed in response, "Of course kind sir, the theatre awaits."

Harry and Hermione were able to enjoy two weeks of fun before some very strange happenings started. It was a few days before Harry's eleventh birthday when both Harry and Hermione received a very strange letter.

Harry and Hermione were sitting down for breakfast on the dawn of another wonderful day in Paris.

"Harry did you hear that?"

Harry looked up from his breakfast of croissants and fruit with a surprised look on his face. "Er… no I didn't. What did you hear?"

"I don't know. It was a sort of pecking. Oh well, maybe I was just imagining things. So what do you want to do today? We only have a week left."

"Oh I had an idea last night that I thought you may find fun. We could go on one of those cheesy tours. So, what do you thi-"

PECK PECK PECK Harry stopped mid-sentence. "Okay I heard it this time. What was that?" Harry and Hermione started looking around the penthouse trying to find the source of the noise until Harry heard Hermione make a startled sound. Harry ran to her and was about to ask her what was wrong when for the second time that morning stopped mid-sentence. "Is that an owl knocking on our window?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing though we totally wish we did. The only thing we own is the plot idea.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione and Harry looked in shock at the owl on their window sill. "What should we do?" asked Harry.

"Hermione, do you by any chance have an idea why there is an owl on the windowsill?" Harry asked

Hermione turned to him rolling her eyes before she answered, "No Harry I don't if I did I probably wouldn't have gasped. Hey do you see what it has attached to its leg?"

"Are those letters? Why would an owl be carrying letters?" Harry began before reaching out for the letters but what he did not expect to happen was the owl stretched out its leg and allowed Harry to untie them. Once that was done the owl flew away.

He handed Hermione the letter with her name on it and started to inspect his own. When he saw the back the seal had a crest with the letter H on the back, he wondered what that was then he turned it over and he was so shocked that he dropped the letter. A moment later Hermione saw on her own letter what shocked Harry. This is what the Envelope said:

Mr. Harrington Archibald 

_Room 147 4__th__ floor Penthouse Hotel de Crillon_

_Paris, France_

Harry started to read his own letter out loud.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Mr. Archibald,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also enclosed are your tickets for the Hogwarts Express, which will leave the station at exactly 11am on September 1._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What kind of joke is this?!"

"This may not be a joke. Think about it. All those strange things that happens to us." She suddenly shows a small smile, "Remember that time when Roger was being picked on by that bully and we were wishing that Roger could just be away from him and he disappeared and reappeared a mile away. If that wasn't magic then I don't know what is."

"Your right, but…but magic doesn't exist."

"Prove it Harry because anything is possible it is just improbable. I'm just saying, maybe we can ask this McGonagall lady to come and talk to us and give a little proof." Hermione went looking for a pen and piece of paper. "I'm going to send a letter with this owl and ask them to come tomorrow to explain. It's really the only logical decision."

After sending the letter asking for further proof on the existence of magic and to be told more about the school, Hermione and Harry forgot about the mysterious letter until the day of Harry's birthday.

The day of Harry's birthday was all planned out their parents were coming up for the day and they were all going to go to the Parisian Disney World. Those plans had to be put on halt though. For around 8:30 that morning any plans the two families had for the day were interrupted by the appearance of two strangely dressed individuals.

* * *

**A/N: Hey this is Nicole. I am asking that you please be patient with this story. You are dealing with two busy University students that are also dealing with jobs. So we don't always have all the time in the world to write, but we are trying our hardest. Thanks. Remember please R&R it gives us the inspiration to drag ourselves away from our many papers to write the next chapters.**


End file.
